The field of the invention is flying toys.
Flying toys are popular for individuals in many age groups, and various flying toys are known in the art. While some of the flying toys are self-propelled, and may even take off and land from a miniature airstrip, most of the common flying toys must be launched by a player. Depending on the size and mode of flight, the flying toy is either hand-launched or mechanically launched in the air.
Most hand-launched toys, including Frisbees and toy gliders, typically exhibit a more or less linear flight path, and the construction or assembly of the flying toy is often more exiting than the actual flying of the toy due to the toy""s mostly uniform and predictable flight behavior. A smaller number of hand-launched toys exhibit a more interesting flight path. For example, a boomerang will have various flight characteristics depending on the wind conditions, variations in ballast in the tips of the wing, the profile of the wings, etc. However, throwing a boomerang typically requires some degree of skill and physical strength, and therefore tends to be limited to more grown-up players. To overcome at least some of the problems associated with boomerangs, J. Atkielski teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,637 an improved light-weight boomerang which returns approximately to the point from which it is thrown, and which does not require a high degree of skill on the part of the player to be thrown properly. However, even such a xe2x80x98user-friendlyxe2x80x99 boomerang requires at least some degree of dexterity, and may still be challenging to launch for some players.
Another example for a hand-launched toy with non-linear flight path is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,650 to W. D. Harned, in which an auto-rotating toy is described, which simulates a maple seed in appearance and flight characteristics. In a game employing the auto-rotating toy, scoring targets are randomly distributed on the ground, a player throws the toy in the air, and receives a score when the auto-rotating toy lands close to, or on a scoring target. However, to achieve an auto-rotating motion of the toy, the player typically must throw the toy with a certain vigor, which may either significantly limit the group of likely players, or limit the excitement of players who are not able to propel the toy with sufficient force.
To help players in launching a flying toy more forcefully, mechanical launchers have been employed. Mechanical launchers typically generate more excitement due to the relatively rapid speed at which the toy is projected from the launcher, and the higher climbing altitude that may be reached by the toy. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,168 to R. E. Ross, a flying disk toy is described, in which a hand crank provides rotational acceleration, resulting in a vertical movement (i.e. launching) of the toy. Although the hand crank may produce a relatively fast spin of the disk toy, not all rotational energy is translated into the propulsion of the toy, thereby slowing down the launch. Moreover, when not handled with sufficient care, the disk tends to become deformed and thereby less likely to ascend to high altitude.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,818 to E. J. Heggedal, the inventor describes a glider plane with retractable wings, which is launched in a folded configuration. When the folded glider reaches the apogee of its ascend, the wings unfold, and the glider slowly descends. The retractable wings advantageously allow launching the glider at a comparably high speed, however, retrieving the glider may become especially problematic when the glider reaches substantial altitude. Due to the linear, and after launch unalterable flight path, the glider may fly out of reach, or turn in an undesired direction.
Although various mechanically launched flying toys are known to the art, all or almost all of them suffer from one or more disadvantage. Therefore, there is a need to provide apparatus and methods for improved mechanically launched flying toys.
The present invention is directed to a flying toy that has a wing with a leading edge, a first end, and a second end. A ballast element is coupled to the first end of the wing, and a launcher receiver element to receive a launcher is coupled to the ballast element.
In one aspect of the inventive subject matter, the flying toy has a shape that resembles that of a giant pericarp of a maple seed, and the wing is preferably fabricated from paper, more preferably from a synthetic polymer, and most preferably from a textile material. The wing has preferably a straight leading edge, and may further comprise additional stabilizing elements.
In other aspects, the ballast element is non-spherical, and preferably tear-shaped with an indentation. It is also preferred that the ballast element is separable in a top portion and a bottom portion, and that the wing is disposed between the top and bottom portions.
In a further aspect of the inventive subject matter, the launcher receiver element is mounted within an indentation in the ballast element, and preferably comprises a hook. The ballast element and launcher receiver element are positioned on the wing such that the leading edge is substantially vertical when the flying toy is suspended from the launcher receiver element.
Various objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, along with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals represent like components.